twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Arok
|gender = Hermaphrodite |hair = *Black (human form) *None (Slug form) |eyes = *Red (vampire-human form) *Orange-Brown (slug form) *Black (when thirsty) |skin = *Olive (human form) *Blue-Yellow (slug form) |affiliation = *Blujic kajidic *Blujic Coven *Desilijic kajidic *Desilijic Grand Council}} Arok Desilijic Tiure is one of the five leaders of the Desilijic Grand Council and the Desilijic Coven. He is the one of a small number of vampires that can shape-shift into any form, of Shape-Shifting, except they don't change into one thing but a number of theings, unlike the Shape-Shifters of La Push. He is the mate of Tolka. Biography Early Life Arok was born as the son of a very wealthy business man and his wife. But when his parents died, he inherited the business, the mansion, and all of the money. But as he grew older, the want to have his loved ones grew. He started to drink at the age of 30. But on his 39th birthday, he came home with a vampire and was turned into a vampire as well. Creator's Destruction When ever Arok had woke up as a vampire, he was blood-thirsty and tried to kill a few neighbors of his, but when the other vampire tried to stop him, he killled her while trying to kill the humans. So, he ran. He took all of his money and everything else with him, including a necklace that had belonged to his mother and his parent's wedding rings too. Creating the Desilijic Coven Arok had later found out that he could shape-shift into other objects or people. And so he created other vampires, most of them were relatives, and they ended up with same ability as well. They finally stuck with a form, a form of an oversized slug. Arok took on a Blue and Yellow skinned slug. While the others either chose Purple, Yellow, green, tan, and a few other colors as their skin. Desilijic High Council Arok and four other Desilijic members joined together to create the Desilijic High Council, who ruled over the Desilijic, Anjiliac, and Besadii covens. They took care of any rivaling covens who had the same power as they did. The leaders of the Council are Arok, Gorga, Oruba, Popara, and Jabba Desilijic Tiure. ''The Cartel Arok and the rest of the Council came up with a slavery, crime, and multiple of others business, it was named ''The Cartel. They dealt with human slaves, vampire slaves, and even shape-shifter werewolve slaves. Every coven that was near their territory or heard of the words The Cartel were afraid and left their residing places as soon as possible. But during the 1800s, the Volturi had to deal with the texas newborn armied in North America, but when they heard of the Desilijic's new empire, they went straight to Egypt and the other areas they ruled and attempted to wipe out any of the newborns that the Desilijics might have "accidently" left behind or created. The Asian Vampiric War When the Chinese Coven attempted to take over the Desilijic's land and territory and wipe out the covens, including the powerful Hestilic kajidic, Arok and the council did not take their attempts lightly, like the Japanese Coven. Arok sent some of his best warriors and guards to execute the Chinese but to no avail. But when Arok had heard about the Volturi and the Kyrgyzstan Coven were coming, he told the rest of the council and the entire coven withrew their vampires from the war. ''Breaking Dawn'' , voting to not help the Volturi.]] During Breaking Dawn, Aro and the rest of the Volturi came to the Desilijics for help but Arok, Gorga, Jabba, Popara, and Oruba told them no but then Popara's son, Mika, urged his father to accept, and so he did. But Arok and Gorga warned him that the Volturi would bring nothing but trouble to the coven and the council, but he still went. arguing about Renesmee's innocence.]] But later on, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, along with Renesmee, came to Arok's monastery to ask for the Desilijic Shape-shifter's help. At first, Arok had thought that Renesmee was an immortal child and had sent for his guards to kill the girl. But Edward then explained to Arok what had happened and offered Arok to let him prove it. Arok then told Bella to bring the girl to him, so she did. After being shown proof, Arok agreed to help and told Gorga and Gardulla. However, he was able to convince Gorga, but not Gardulla, and therefore the Besadii Coven stayed. In Alice's vision, Arok is seen for the first time in a human form and not in the form of a slug, that he had been used to nearly 3,000 years. Arok was seen fighting against Sulpicia herself, but was unsuccessful in killing her, but he survived. During the "trial", Aro was shocked that he had seen Arok there, but Popara and Zonnos weren't. Arok was sent along with Kyran of the Hoosier Coven and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Bella of the Olympic Coven to go over and show Aro what Renesmee could do. Aro then made a sly comment over to Arok, saying: "So, you finally have come out of that palace of yours,and out of that ugly body as well." Arok and Gorga took that very offensively, since he liked the form that they regulary took on, and was about to leap over onto Aro, when Jasper and Emmett stopped him. He then went back with the four to the rest of the witnesses. After Jane tried to penetrate Bella's shield, Arok, Stefan, and Vladimir laughed at Jane, who had realized and was angry that her power was not and not going to penetrate her shield. Caius then asked Irina to step forword and asked her if Renesmee was the same girl that she had seen before. She then said that it was her but older, so, because of Irina's false information, Caius burned her. Kate and Tanya then tried to leap forword toward Caius to kill him, but Randall and Eleazar pulled them back. Arok, Gorga, and everyone else had gasped at this site. Arok then swore to Caius that one day Irina will be avenged, by the Volturi themselves, he said this because Irina had once saved Arok's life in Romania. When Alice had arrived, she had showed Aro a vision that portrayed what would happen if he did not change his mind. In the vision, Carlisle was beheaded by Aro, which ignited the battle. Arok, Gorga, and the others then ran into battle. As soon as the two sides engaged, Arok was able to kill 5 vampires by getting them to behead each other. Seeing that Marcus and Sulpicia were wide open, Arok, Vladimir, and Stefan smiled at this and ran towards them. Marcus opened up his arms, welcoming Stefan and Vladimir to kill him, he muttered "Finally". They then took both of his arms twisted them around his body, which caused the area around the heart and up to break away from the rest of his body, killing him immediately. While Vladimir and Stefan tore him to shreds, Arok had Kate hold Suplicia's head, and he grabbed her jaws with both hands and pulled down on the lower and pulled up on the upper jaw, which caused her upper part of the head to come off, decapitating him. Arok then realized that Aro was racing towards Kyran, Bella, and Edward and was about to help defeat him when Felix had got in his way. But he managed to kill the over-sized vampire monster and stopped the Volturi's remaining agents from killing Bella and Edward. When Aro announced that the Cullens weren't guilty, Arok and Gorga stayed, to talk with the Cullens and everyone else. But, of course, Arok and Gorga changed to their normal forms, and had their translator translate their every word*. They left the next day. Physical Description Arok was very slim and had a boyish personality and looked like Chalide of Valdia's Coven, when he was a human and in the form of his normal self. But when he isn't in his regular form, he turns into an enormus slug-like creature and has yellow and blue skin. In his slug-like form, his skin is a bright blue, kind-of a sky blue, with yellow. He is at least three meters tall. Personality and traits To most vampires and few humans, Arok is a self-centered, heartless, and greedy person. But in truth, he isn't. He is actually very protective of his mate, Tolka, and very loving towards his family, the Blujics, Desilijics, and the Fortiures. When the Cullens gathered the Desilijic coven to join their fight against the Volturi, Arok was quick to accept Renesmee as a vampire-human hybrid and not as an immortal child. During the "trial", Arok walked with Kyran, Jacob, and Emmett Cullen to protect Bella and Renesmee when they walked towards Aro. When Aro saw Arok, he told him that he surprised to see him out of his castle and not in his slug form, which Aro said was ugly. Gorga and Arok are highly offended by that and was about to attack him when Emmett stopped him. In Alice Cullen's vision, Arok was very happy and joyful when Marcus and Sulpicia were out in the open and took in joy when he killed them both. He also helped stop the remaining Volturi agents from killing Edward and Bella, feeling pity for them losing Renesmee. Since the battle never occurred, the Volturi left. Arok watched as Romanians: Vladimir and Stefan, left Forks, Washington in anger because of not fighting the Volturi. Arok and the other Desilijics were reunited with the Anjiliacs and stayed with the Cullens for a while, forming a bond with them. They then left. Second to Jabba, Arok is the most influential member among the Desilijic Coven and Desilijic kajidic, the Desilijic Grand Council, and the Fortiure clan. Gallery Desilijic High Council.jpg|Arok with the rest of the Desilijic High Council during the Asian Vampiric War crisis. Arok Desiljic Council.jpg|Arok voting on whether to help the Volturi or not. Arok and Gardulla talking.jpg|Arok and Gardulla arguing about Renesmee. Gorga, Arok, and Oruba.jpg|Arok (middle), Gorga (left), and Oruba (right) speaking with Jabea. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' *''Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn the Video Game'' See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Desilijic Coven Category:Desilijic High Council Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Vampires With Special Abilities